Mourning Thy Friend
by Mari Grem
Summary: Staring at the ground in which his most annoying foe, his only intelligent rival, and his best friend now resided. Harry's thoughts on Remus's grief. One-shot companion piece to Mourning Thy Enemy. Please rnr.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A.N: Companion piece to Mourning Thy Enemy. Please read and review -Cole**

* * *

Two years ago today, Remus Lupin watched as Severus Snape mourned the death of one of his closest friends, and one of Severus's greatest enemies. At the time, Remus thought Severus was crazy to mourn a man who had tried to kill him, Remus believed Severus to be insane to feel any love what so ever towards a man who everyone thought had hated the potions professor. And now, here Lupin was, mourning that potions professor.

Remus knew the world was screwed up, but this was just too much. Why was he still here? He asked himself countless times. Everyone else had left and Remus was alone, staring at the stone. Staring at the ground in which his most annoying foe, his only intelligent rival, and his best friend now resided. It was funny how Severus had been all these things to the aging werewolf, but he had been, and now he was gone.

Remus and Severus had never really gotten along at school. It was James and Sirius's fault really, but Lupin still disliked Severus and Severus disliked the werewolf twice as much. When they joined the regrouped Order, Sirius pretty much kept the distance between Lupin and Severus at an all time high. Maybe Sirius new of the connection the werewolf and the potions master shared, maybe not. All I know is that Sirius was the force that drove them apart, and he was also the force that brought them together.

It was Sirius's death that allowed the two to bridge the gap. No physical being separated them. It was Sirius's disappearance that made Remus turn to Severus in comfort. And Severus was willing to return the comfort, the friendship, because Lupin was now the only 'good' guy left from their school days. He was the only one Severus could really trust.

And Severus was the only one left for Remus, the only one who had ever truly understood the werewolf. If Sirius and Severus were similar because they were both white sheep who lived hypocritical lives, then Remus and Severus were alike because they both fought monsters within themselves, and they were both dark wizards fighting for the light.

I don't think I will ever understand why Remus stayed then, just looking at the grave and mumbling inaudible words, tears rolling down his face. I know I will never be able to grasp the meaning of my father's last living friend and my old potion teacher's friendship.

Only when I had time to think, much later on, had I realized that it was Severus and Remus's friendship that kept the Order alive, that bridged all gaps and allowed friendship to form between Draco and me. It was because they were able to accept their differences and embrace a conflicting friendship that Voldemort was taken down, and I thank them both for that every day.

I watched as Remus looked at the grave, I watched as tears rolled down his eyes and he fell to the ground cursing every god in existence for the monstrosity and injustice dealt to him, for fating him to be left behind while all of his friends left him. I watched his breakdown and I stood, immobile, because I too was grieving for Severus. I, too, was grieving for a man that understood my needs better than any other person in the Universe. I, too, grieved for a man who did not treat me different because of what I was; only who I was and what I stood for.

I, too, miss Severus each day, but my pain is nothing in comparison with Remus's. He lost his closest and best friend, even closer than the Marauders, closer even then Dumbledore. Severus was the only person to truly understand Remus, and I know that now. I watch now, as Remus walks through the empty halls of the Snape Manor, picking and piling, tears stinging his eyes, memories flooding back to him, and I think to myself, _Snape, you were the only thing keeping him alive, not even I could do that for him, but you did. And now, now that you are gone, he lives for your memory, and for the future that was stolen from you the moment that skull was engraved into your skin. _

_May you rest in peace. _


End file.
